Back In Time For Some Training
by trace4444
Summary: Team Kakashi has been sent back into the past to help with the Third Great Ninja War. What happens when they meet Team Minato? Takes place a year after the Leaf and Akatsuki war Slight Sasusaku and Naruhina REWRITE
1. Arrivals and Intros

Hey hope you guys like my new fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did things will be wayyy different.

Note: This takes place a year after the Akatsuki and Leaf war and for the past a year before that Obito's death and 3 years before Naruto's birth . Itachi's not dead it turn out that Orochimaru was the one that killed the clan but he put the blame on Itachi.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves or otherwise known as Konoha when Namikaze Minato and his genin team was summoned to the Hokage office.

"Now you guys know with the Third Great Ninja War we can not afford to lose anymore ninjas so I've come up with a plan to help you four get stronger." The Third Hokage said

"What's the plan Hokage-sama?" Minato asked

"Easy I've asked the future to come and help us for a year." The Hokage said with a serious tone

"Hokage-sama just how many years are they from the future?" Kakashi asked

"19 years" He answered "They'll be arriving shortly in the meanwhile would you guys like some tea?" He asked

"Sure" replied the team

* * *

10 minutes later

When everyone was sipping their tea five people suddenly fell out of the ceiling.

"Oww remind me when we time travel to bring a cushion to soften to fall." The pink hair teenager said as she got up

"I couldn't agree more Sakura-chan" said a blonde hair teen who really looked like their sensei Minato

"Why is there five of you I thought Tsunade said she's sending six?" Hiruzen asked

"Don't worry the last person will come. He's just late." Yamato said reassuring the Hokage

"You know I'm starting to think that we should blackmail him to come on time." Sai said while the others nodded

* * *

3 and half hours later

"WHERE IS HE. IF HE DON'T COME IN TEN MINUTES I'M GONNA BURN DOWN HIS WHOLE HOUSE. THEN TIED HIM UP FORCING HIM TO WATCH AS I RIP APART HIS BOOKS PAGE BY PAGE. AFTER THAT I'LL SHOVED RASENGAN UP HIS ASS" Naruto yelled startling team Minato and the Hokage while his own team acted as if it was normal. That was when they heard a poof

"Yo" A guy that looks similiar to Kakashi said happily

"YOU"RE LATE" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Sorry there was a glitch in the jutsu so it threw me back to when you guys were taking the Chunnin exams and being a good man I am I decide to help them. So sorry if it took awhile." Kakashi explained

"LAIR" Sakura and Naruto said as usual  
"Seriously Kakashi-" Sasuke began

"that was the-" Sakura continued

"lamest excuse-" Naruto said after her

"I ever-" said Sai

"heard" Yamoto said finishing it up for them while everyone else in the room just stare

"Anyway since all of you are hear why not introduce yourselves." said the Hokage after getting over the shock that Kakashi's actually late

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Your name,rank,hobbies,what you like, what you hate and your goals." He replied

"Ohh so it'll be just like back when we became genins." Naruto said

"Why don't you guys start first Minato." Hiruzen suggested

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I'm a Jonin. My hobbies are training and spending time with my girlfriend. I like my students, Kushina and her cooking. I hate well I don't really hate anything. My goal is to become Hokage." The blonde haired guy said

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a Chunin. My hobbies are training. I don't really like anything. I hate people who don't follow the rules, abandon their mission to save their teammates and anything fried or sweet. I my goal is to create my own technique which I'm working on right now." He ended

"My name is Rin. I'm a Chunin. My hobbies are training and praticing medical ninjutsu. I like a certain someone and my team. I don't really have anything that I hate. My goal is to get better in Medical ninjutsu. the brunette said

"My name is Uchiha Obito. I'm also a Chunin. My hobbies are training. I like someone but she doesn't know. I hate people who rather follow the rules and abandon their teammates. My goal is to awaken my sharingan." Obito said

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a Jonin and ANBU captain. I have a few hobbies. I have a lot of likes and dislikes but I don't feel like telling you. As for my goal I don't have one."

"All we found out was his name" Rin whispered to her team  
" Guess some things never change" Sakura whispered to her team and everyone agree

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm an ANBU in Kakashi-sensei's squad. My hobbies are training. I like tomatoes and my girlfriend, Sakura. I hate well I don't feel like telling you what I hate. And I don't really have a goal right now.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm an ANBU in Kakashi-sensei's squad and the head medic at the Konoha hospital. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and spending time with my boyfriend. I like my teammates who are like family to me. I hate snakes, people who think they're better than others and pedophile who gives hickey to boys in the middle of the forest I mean who does that. I don't have a goal.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I'm an ANBU in Kakashi-sensei's squad. I like ramen, Hinata-chan and my teammates. I hate snakes, traitors and having to wait for three minutes for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My goal is to become Hokage but actually I will be in 2 years when I turn eighteen.

"I'm Sai. I'm an ANBU in Kakashi-senpai's squad. My hobbies include training and making friends. I have many likes and dislikes and as for my goal I don't have one right now."

"My name is Yamato. I'm an ANBU is Kakashi-senpai's squad. I have many hobbies. I nave no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. I also I don't have a goal right now.

"Hokage-sama where are we going to live during our stay here." Sai asked

"I could take them in if you guys don't mind." Minato said

"Alright then it's decide you'll be staying at Minato's house for a year dismissed." The third said

* * *

Even though everyone on Team Kakashi became ANBU or rejoined they stay on the same squad with Kakashi as their captain.

Review and tell me what you think


	2. AN Please read

Hey guys I've know I've haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry. I have a perfectly good reason for it my laptop crash for like 2 months then back to school and I've got swept up in tests, reports and classes. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible now that I got everything settle. Sorry for the wait.


	3. The Bell Test

Hey guys I'm finally back. I promise I'll try to update more often. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

It was morning when everyone at Minato's house woke up.

"Morning" Naruto said half asleep taking his seat besides Minato. The seating arrangements were: Minato, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi in a circle table.

"About time you wake up dobe." Sasuke said as he took a bite into his tomato omelet

"What's that suppose to mean teme?" Naruto asked obviously starting to get mad

"Can't you two just and enjoy breakfast in peace for once?" Sakura asked starting to get annoyed

"Hag there's no point of even asking that. You know as well as we do that Dickless and Ice Cube would never stop arguing." Sai said eating his chocolate chip pancake

"Shut up Sai I didn't ask you." Sakura replied chewing on her strawberry pancake

"Hey are they always like this." Minato whispered to Kakashi

"Always" He replied

"You're not going to do a thing about it? Doesn't it interfere with their missions?" Minato asked

"No even though they may argue alot but their teamwork on the battlefield is flawless the best I've seen in years." Kakashi replied reassuring the future Yondaime

"Well that's because it's thanks to your teaching Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said

"How many times did I tell you guys not to call me sensei anymore it'll make me seem old. Besides I haven't been your sensei for three years now." Kakashi said

"Sorry force of habit. By the way you're not going to eat?" Naruto asked but of course everyone knew he just want to see his face.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Kakashi replied politly and took out a certain green book

"What's that?" Minato asked curiously

"Ohh This is the book series that Jiraiya will write in the future." Kakashi replied

"Cool can I see it?" He asked

"Umm I don't think you might want to read it Minato-san." Sakura said while everyone else nodded

"Yeah it's so boring." Naruto said

"How would you know dobe?" The Uchiha survivor asked his best friend

"Because during my two and half years training with Ero-sennin he would make me read it to see if it's good or not." the blonde hair teenager replied

"hahaha Ero-sennin that's a good one." Minato laughed

"Wait your last name is Namikaze right?" Minato asked the other blonde who nodded

"Then does that mean..."

"Yes he's your son Minato-sensei." For the next few minutes all you see of Minato was a shocked look.

"Okay how about we get going it's almost time to meet your team." Yamato said breaking the silence

* * *

10 minutes later at training ground three

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked impatiently

"Look here they come" Rin said pointing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke dragging Kakashi, Sai talking to Yamato and Minato.

"Sorry we're late." Minato said

"It doesn't matter Obito's not here yet." said Rin

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to help a granny crossed the street." Obito said when he showed up an hour later

'Whatever" was what everyone else said

"Okay I'm pretty sure all of you guys know the rules." Future Kakashi said he and Minato take out two bells

"Team Minato will try to take the bells from me while Team Kakashi will be doing the same thing with Minato-san. Sai and Yamato are excluded from this since they show they're skill to him last night." Kakashi said

"So that's where you guys went last night." Sakura said as if she just figured out the biggest secret ever.

"Okay Team Minato is going to start first. You don't have a time limit." Kakashi said

"Wait can I give them something to help them?" Sakura asked

"No" Kakashi replied immediately

"Okay 3,2,1 Start." Kakashi said and with that he disappear in a poof of smoke

"Hey Sakura-chan what were you about to give them?"Naruto asked as they walk behind the bushes to watch them of course this got everyone listening

"Nothing just Kakashi's entire Icha Icha collection." Sakura replied with a smirk

"WHAT how you get those?" Naruto asked while Sasuke's eyes just widened

"Last night when Kakashi went out with Yamato,Sai and Minato-san." The pinkette replied to her best friend

A few hours later

Team Minato finally manage to get the bells from Kakashi by using chakra scapel to paralyzed his arms and legs leaving him completely useless. And now it's team seven's turn after Sakura finish healing Kakashi.

"You guys know the rules right?" Minato asked

"Of course this is our fourth time doing the bell test." Sasuke said

"Okay then 3,2,1 Start." this time it wasn't Minato who disappear but team seven.

"Alright you guys got the traps ready." Naruto asked

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Sakura said with excitement

_Flashback_

_Last night_

_"Alright since I'm pretty sure that Minato-san and Kakashi is going to do the bell test again what's the plan?" Sasuke told his two teammates/family_

_"Well there's two possibility dad's going to test us or Kakashi." Naruto said_

_"We don't have to worry about Kakashi I've got that cover." Sakura said_

_"Well I don't think we'll ever be able to beat the Yondaime Hokage so what's the plan?' Sasuke asked again_

_"We might never be able to beat him but what if we caught him off guard." Naruto said with a strange gleam in his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him_

_"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked _(Man is it me or does Sasuke asked too many questions)

_"We set up traps around the training ground, then somehow in the middle of the traps we could sneak up on him and get the bells." Naruto explained_

_"Wow you actually have a brain." Sasuke said pissing Naruto off_

_"What was that?" He asked like I said pissed off_

_"Boys can you two stop arguing for once." Sakura said but Sasuke and Naruto are already walking to their rooms_

_Flashback ends_

"Okay we got the traps set up but how are we going to get the bells from Minato-san?" Sakura asked

"Well we do have one of the traps where it tied him up in chakra resistant ropes so I guess we could knock him out and take the bell." Sasuke said

"All right then it's decided." Naruto yell

"Naruto be quiet or we going to reveal ourselves." Sakura said as she hit him on the head

"Oww Sakura-chan. Sorry" Naruto said painfully while rubbing his head

"There he go right now." Sasuke said pointing to Minato that was caught in the rope.

Naruto quickly appeared behimd Minato and knock him out before he noticed. Sakura walked over to him and grab the bells.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked

"Let's carry him over to the others and wait for him to wake up." Sakura suggested. The others nodded since they couldn't think of a better idea.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Ugh where am I?" Minato said as he started to wake up.

"About time you wake up and I didn't even hit you that hard." Naruto complained

"Sensei you all right?" Rin asked

"Yeah, Team Kakashi you pass" Minato said

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS NOW LETS GO EAT I'M HUNGRY" I'm pretty sure you all know who that is

"Okay, okay lets go get something to eat my treat." Minato said smiling at his son's antics

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys for whoever is still following my story, it's been about a year or two since i updated due to school work and me getting into arashi fandom and other j-pop groups. Anyway I'm going to rewrite the story from the beginning there will be a lot of changes an example would be that Team Kakashi does not travel back to Team Minato era, they will instead travel back to about a year before they graduate out of academy(aka the start of the series) and this time it will be accidental, not on purpose to train them. I'll try update the first chapter within a month but can't really make any promises with school start. I'll update a new note on this story to direct you to the new story or should I just replace the chapters of this story? Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!


	5. Another AN

Hey guys for whoever is still following my story, I just posted the rewrite of this story it's call "Sorry it was an accident" so check it out if you want to. I know i said that they will travel back to one year before canon but as i was writing it I felt that it was better if they travel back to team minato's time after all so that's what i did. Hope everyone will enjoy the rewrite! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!


End file.
